


Love's Whisper

by pcyjunguwudays



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Arguments, Flowers, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Polyamory, Worst Thing I've Ever Written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyjunguwudays/pseuds/pcyjunguwudays
Summary: Johnny and Mark piss off their boyfriend Donghyuck but as always, neither of them know exactly what they've done. This is how they fix things.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Love's Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> I watched yesterday's JCC and then this happened. My fingers slipped :)

“And don’t come back until you’ve figured out what you’ve done wrong!”

Silence.

Mark and Johnny stared at each other, the aftermath of the door slamming and being locked still ringing in their ears. “I think we pissed Hyuckie off.”

“We definitely did, hyung.” Mark groaned, leaning against the wall and rubbing his ears. “What did we do though?”

Johnny shrugged helplessly. From inside the apartment, the sounds of another episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine filtered out, and he sighed, looking wistfully at the door. “That should be us in there with him, you know. Cuddling our baby.”

“It’s date night, too,” Mark said, pouting, and Johnny frowned, carding a hand through his boyfriend’s hair. “I miss Hyuck already.” He turned around, banging on the door. “Babe! Let us in, please! We’re sorry!”

The only response they got was the sound of the TV being turned up from the inside, and Mark groaned, slumping against the door. “Mark and I will go on a date without you if you don’t let us in!” Johnny tried. The TV muted instantly, and Mark and Johnny exchanged a hopeful look. 

“You two deserve each other! Go ahead for all I care!”

“Dammit, I thought that would work,” Johnny muttered, shaking his head as the TV’s volume rose once again. “Now what?”

Mark looked up at Johnny thoughtfully. “How about a competition, hyung?”

“What kind of competition?” Johnny asked miserably. 

“First person to figure out why we pissed off our boyfriend and get him to forgive us?”

“Gets what?” Johnny asked, standing up instantly, a gleam in his eyes. 

“Our boyfriend back, hyung,” Mark laughed, the first laugh since Donghyuck had screamed at them and thrown them out of his apartment ten minutes previously. “And a week of dates with Donghyuck to ourselves.” Johnny smiled wider, nudging Mark’s shoulder. 

“You’re on, Mark Lee.” He took off running before Mark could stop him, not even stopping to drop a kiss on Mark’s forehead like he usually did, leaving Mark gaping after him. 

“Not fair!”

*****

Donghyuck kept the volume high until he was sure his boyfriends had left. As soon as he knew he was alone, he sighed, turning it off. Even Brooklyn Nine-Nine wasn’t the same without his boyfriends anymore. He was upset and angry at them.

They’d promised to come and watch him practice at the ice rink that day. It was the last day before the start of their competition tomorrow, but both Johnny and Mark had classes and work, so they wouldn't be able to attend. Donghyuck was sad, but he understood; he didn’t expect them to drop their commitments for him.

Yet, they’d promised that today, the day when both of them were free, they’d come and cheer him on. Jeno came for Renjun, Ten hyung had dragged Yukhei there to come and watch, and even Sicheng’s little brother Chenle came with his friend. But for the first time in a long time, Donghyuck had nobody. 

He had to resist the urge to cry throughout the whole practice, and he’d almost slipped over because he hadn’t been watching where he’d been skating. Even after practice had ended and they’d finally come off the ice, all Donghyuck had received was a quick text from Johnny asking what he wanted to eat for their date night. 

Donghyuck sighed, curling up on the couch and hugging himself. He wished now that he hadn’t yelled at either of them so loudly. He wasn’t sure if he’d overreacted or not, but all he knew was that he just wanted a hug now. He wanted Johnny to hold him in his arms, and he wanted Mark to play with his hair, and he wanted to fall asleep knowing he was safe and loved by the two most important people in his life. But now it was too late. They were probably mad at him, even more than he was at them, and even if he begged, they’d never come back to him. 

He sighed again, tears brimming in his eyes. He was stronger than this, he decided. He’d give them a day, and then he’d talk to them.  _ You can’t afford to get distracted, Donghyuck, it’s competition day tomorrow!  _ He scolded himself, swallowing down his sadness. He’d perform better than he’d ever performed in his life tomorrow, and he’d win the competition. 

*****

Mark all but ran back to his apartment, his mind racing. What could he do to show Donghyuck he was sorry? But more importantly, what exactly had he done? He thought back to the whole of the last week. Mark had a date with Johnny on Monday, then a date with Hyuck on Tuesday, and both had gone well. Johnny and Hyuck had gone on a date on Wednesday, and judging by Johnny’s grin as the two of them had made their way to Donghyuck’s apartment for their group date, that had also gone well. 

He took out his phone as he neared his apartment, scrolling through their chat and wrinkling his nose affectionately at the lovey-dovey messages he saw, but even then, there was nothing wrong that he could see. The last messages in the chat had been from Johnny, asking them both what they wanted to eat tonight, but Mark had seen the message too late, and Donghyuck hadn’t responded. 

Mark frowned, unlocking the door to his apartment. He still had no idea what had gone wrong for Donghyuck to be so angry at them. He couldn’t erase Donghyuck’s expression from his mind, the eyes brimming with tears and the anger directed at both of them. Looking at their chats, he couldn’t see anything wrong there, and he struggled to think of anything he’d done. 

Then his phone rang. “Hyung?” 

Johnny was panting, having run all the way back to his own house, and it took him a minute to catch his breath. “Mark, we fucked up!”

“I’ve been thinking, but I don’t know what we did wrong,” Mark lamented. “My date went well,  _ your _ date went well, nobody’s argued, we’ve spent time with him and each other and we even went to his-” Mark stopped, realisation crashing into him like a ton of bricks. “Oh no…”

“No, we didn’t,” Johnny agreed on the other end of the line. “We forgot.”

“We’re so fucked.”

“Yep.”

*****

Johnny had a restless night. He couldn’t sleep, guilt eating away at him. He had had a feeling all day that they’d forgotten something, but it wasn’t until he’d reached home after Donghyuck had thrown them out that he realised. They’d promised him that they’d come and see him practice his routines with his ice skating team before their competition tomorrow. But in the end, Johnny had lost track of time and completely forgotten about it, and Mark had told him on the way to Donghyuck’s house how he’d spent the last two hours studying with Jungwoo.

Now that he thought about it, he felt bad. Donghyuck had always made an effort to come and watch Johnny at his football games with Mark, and they’d both always gone to Mark’s basketball games. Yet, Mark and Johnny forgot about Donghyuck’s skating practices, and this wasn’t the first time, either. It was the first time that Donghyuck had reacted that badly, however, and thinking about it, Johnny didn’t blame him. 

There had to be something he could do to get Donghyuck to forgive him and Mark. In spite of what he and Mark had joked about, he knew it was important for both of them to get in Hyuck’s good books again. Johnny sighed again, rolling over in his bed, tangling his legs in the sheets as he thought. He had to think of something grand. 

*****

Donghyuck arrived at the ice rink exhausted, and it showed on his face. He hadn’t slept all night; the nerves from the upcoming competition combined with his anger and disappointment in Mark and Johnny had done little to ease his anxiety. He stayed quiet as Ten styled his hair and did his makeup for him, and for once, Ten was too lost in his own thoughts about the upcoming competition to ask him any awkward questions. Renjun approached him cautiously once he had changed into his skating outfit, balancing on the blades of his skates, looking concerned for his friend and teammate. “Hyuckie, what’s up? Are you ok?”

Donghyuck sighed as he sat down, removing his skates from his bag and pulling off his shoes. “I’m good, just...nervous, I guess.”

“Hm, sure, but you’re not normally this jittery and on-edge,” Renjun replied, putting Donghyuck’s shoes in his cubby as the boy started tying his laces. “And yesterday you seemed...disappointed after practice. And you weren’t too focused, either. Are you getting sick?” He laid a hand on Donghyuck’s forehead, and Donghyuck sighed again, shaking his head. 

“I’m fine, Junnie, it’s just nerves.”

Renjun didn’t look convinced at all, but he dropped it, holding out a hand to Donghyuck to help him up. Donghyuck smiled as he balanced on the blades and took a deep breath. “You ready?”

Donghyuck nodded. “Let’s go smash this competition.” He smiled, and though it felt fake on his face, Renjun grinned back, his eyes glinting.

“Now  _ there’s _ our Hyuckie! We’re gonna beat every team, right?”

“We’re bringing home trophies today, babies!” Ten yelled, sticking his head around the door and throwing his hand out to them. Together, Donghyuck and Renjun tottered towards Ten, holding hands. They reached Ten and Sicheng, who was waiting right by the door, and the four of them stepped out onto the ice.

Donghyuck smiled freely, relaxing as he did one circuit around the rink. He felt calmer already, and though anxiety still bubbled in his gut, he was able to put it out of his mind as he raced around the track, grinning as Sicheng spun in endless circles in the centre. The competition wasn’t starting for another half an hour, but already people had started trickling into the arena, filling the area with noise.

From the far end of the rink, their very first rival team entered the rink, and the four of them stopped skating. Ten and Donghyuck held hands and skated to the middle where Sicheng and Renjun were waiting, and they stood, waiting for the rival team to approach them. Ten skated forward to greet the team captain, who smiled grimly as he shook Ten’s gloved hand. Ten didn’t look happy himself but he simply nodded at the other boy before skating back to his team. 

“They’re gonna practice over there for ten minutes,” Ten said lowly as the MC’s voice boomed across the stadium. “But I say let’s not show them what we have until it’s competition time, ok?”

“Got it.”

They continued skating around their half of the rink, warming up and keeping an eye on the other team. They seemed to have the same strategy, and Donghyuck let his mind wander once more, glancing into the growing crowd. He spotted Yukhei and Jeno sitting together on a bench, and they waved at him, but other than that, Donghyuck couldn’t recognise anyone else. He pushed down the wave of disappointment he felt at not seeing either of his boyfriends and turned back to the rink. He had a competition to win. 

*****

Johnny burst through the door of the florist, panting as he bent over to catch his breath. The lady at the counter frowned at him in distaste, and he straightened up, still breathing hard, to apologise. “Young people these days,” she muttered, waving away his apology. “Second one in the last half an hour to barge in here like this.” She put on a clearly-fake smile. “What can I help you with?”

“What are the most romantic flowers you have?” Johnny asked breathlessly. “It’s a gift, and I think roses are too basic.”

The woman rose from her seat. “Any special occasion?” she asked.

Johnny hesitated for a second. “It’s an apology.” She nodded grimly, and Johnny followed her through the shop as she picked flowers one by one. “Apple blossom, to show your preference for them. Bluebells, to show humility. Camellia...which colour would you like?”

“Do they have special meanings?”

“Red refers to a flame in your heart. White means you think the other person is cute, and pink is your longing for them.”

“The white and the red, please.”

The woman nodded, adding the flowers to the bunch. “Good choices, it goes well with this bouquet. Chrysanthemums, to show your love. Heliotrope, to show your eternal desire and devotion. And finally, a single red rose.” Johnny smiled as the woman deftly arranged the bouquet and tied it up in pretty ribbons. It looked a lot more majestic than Johnny thought it would be, and even when it cost almost double what he thought it would, he didn’t complain, taking it with a smile. 

Now, all that was left was to surprise Donghyuck.

*****

Mark waited anxiously at the barrier, clutching his bouquet to his chest as he watched Donghyuck zoom around the ice, ignoring the buzzing of his phone. He looked positively angelic with his hair and makeup done and his sparkly outfit, and Mark wanted nothing more than to kiss him in that moment. He watched as Renjun and Sicheng lifted Ten up off the ice, throwing him forwards into a spin which he executed perfectly, and he cheered along with the crowd as the four of them finished their routine. 

They were breathing hard, but even from this distance, Mark could see the happiness radiating off their faces, especially Donghyuck’s. He was holding Ten’s and Sicheng’s hands as they waited for the judge to announce their score. Mark found himself tapping his foot impatiently, wanting to know just as much as the team. Had Donghyuck won this round?

A second later, the stadium was in uproar, and Mark was yelling along with them in delight; Donghyuck’s team had won, and they’d be progressing to the semi-finals which would be held in the following week. The team on the rink was a mess; all four of them had fallen to the ice, but Mark could just about make out Donghyuck’s arms around Renjun and Ten and then Sicheng surrounded all three of them, squeezing them tightly out of happiness. 

Mark felt a rush of pride at seeing his baby so happy. He knew this was the first time Donghyuck’s team had ever even progressed to the semi-finals, and he knew how much this meant to not only Hyuck but to the rest of their team, too. 

As the two teams shook hands and congratulated each other, Mark made his way behind the barriers and down to the changing rooms, ready to greet Donghyuck. He held his bouquet in front of him, inspecting it to make sure he hadn’t crushed any of the flowers. 

His bouquet was beautiful, he thought, and he was sure Donghyuck would think so too. It was small but simple, just the way Hyuck liked it. Sunflowers, to represent Donghyuck, and yellow tulips to represent the sunshine, were surrounded by blue and red salvias, more tulips and violets, to show his loyalty and how sorry he was. Interspersed amongst the flowers were chocolates he’d picked up on the way to the ice rink. He knew Donghyuck was more than material things, but at the same time, he truly wanted to show how sorry he was.

His phone buzzed yet again, and seeing that the team hadn’t arrived yet, he quickly answered. “Hey Jaehyun-”

“Mark, what the hell?! You can’t just skip out on your shift like that!” Jaehyun exclaimed, and Mark sighed. “I’ve been so worried about you, dude, where are you?”

“I have something important to do,” Mark replied. “Something more important than work.”

“Does that mean I’m covering for you?” Jaehyun asked, and Mark grinned. 

“Yes.”

“Go get your boy, Mark Lee,” Jaehyun said, and Mark let out a laugh. “I mean, I’m assuming it’s about either Johnny hyung or Donghyuck, so…”

“That’s exactly what I intend to do, hyung.” 

“And remember, you owe me one!” 

Mark hung up, still grinning, and turned around straight into a shocked Donghyuck. Renjun squeezed his hand, and smirking knowingly at Mark, he left, following Sicheng into their dressing room. “Hyuckie!”

“Mark?” Donghyuck was staring at him in disbelief. His hair was messed up and there was glitter smeared across his face from sweat, and Mark had never been so in love. “What...what are you doing here?”

Mark opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a shout. “Hyuckie!”

They both turned to see Johnny jogging up to the two of them, holding a bunch of flowers. “Hyung?” Mark asked, unsure of whether to laugh or be annoyed. It took Johnny a second to register the bouquet in Mark’s arms, and he groaned. 

“Dammit, I thought my idea was original!” Then he paused. “Holy shit,  _ that’s _ what the woman meant! It was you!”

“What are you two doing here?” Donghyuck asked again, looking between his boyfriends before Mark could respond. “Don’t you have work? Or class?” he added, directing this at Johnny. 

Johnny shrugged. “You’re more important than a stupid class, Hyuckie,” he said softly, reaching out to gently stroke Donghyuck’s hair. Mark nodded too, smiling. 

“I can work anytime, but I can’t see you skate anytime. You did phenomenally, by the way, baby,” Mark said, and Donghyuck’s expression softened. 

“You saw?”

“Yes! I just caught this last routine you did and…holy shit, you did even better than practice,” Mark blurted, and Donghyuck grinned. 

“And speaking of practice…” Johnny held out his bouquet of flowers. “This is for you, baby. Both to apologise for missing your practices, not just once, but a few times, and to also congratulate you.”

“I haven’t got to the final yet!” Donghyuck laughed, but it was a little watery, and Mark saw how his eyes welled up with tears. “Thank you.” He pouted a little, and Johnny kissed him softly, wiping away the glitter and tears that had spilled out from his eyes. 

“It doesn’t matter, you did amazing to get to the semi-finals,” Mark added, and he held out his own bouquet. “Johnny hyung kind of stole my fire, but these are for you,” he said, grinning, and Donghyuck let go of Johnny’s arm to accept the second bouquet. 

“You’re both idiots,” Donghyuck said, sniffling, but he couldn’t help smiling. 

“We are,” Mark agreed, and he laughed, kissing Donghyuck’s cheek and pulling him into a hug. “We love you, and we’re sorry for letting you down so many times.”

“I’m sorry for yelling at you,” Donghyuck said, looking at Mark and then up at Donghyuck. “I know you’re busy all the time.”

“We broke our promise, though, both of us,” Johnny said as they started walking slowly towards the dressing room. “We could’ve told you if we weren’t going to come.”

“We deserved more than just getting yelled at.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes at Mark, nudging him with his elbows. “Well done, Hyuckie.”

“Thank you.” Donghyuck sniffled one last time and pushed open the door with the tip of his skate, almost stumbling as he tried to protect the flowers from being crushed. “Oh, and Mark hyung? I like your bouquet better.” He grinned over the top of the bouquets at both Johnny and Mark before the door swung shut, leaving Johnny and Mark outside. 

“Not fair!” Johnny whined as Mark whooped, jumping up and down. “That’s so not fair! You got there before me too!”

“Not my problem,” Mark mimicked in a perfect imitation of Johnny before he stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend. Johnny mock-glared at him before he sighed, laughing. “Guess that means I get Hyuckie for a week all to myself!”

Before Johnny could respond, there was a shriek from inside the dressing room. “Chocolate!”

A second later, the door was thrown open and Ten ran out shirtless, throwing his arms around Mark’s neck. “You bought Donghyuck chocolates too!” he exclaimed. Mark stumbled backwards, laughing at Ten’s reaction as the older boy removed himself. “If you didn’t already have two boyfriends, I would be dating you right now. You bought him flowers AND chocolates!”

“I mean, you’re welcome to join us, hyung,” Donghyuck’s voice filtered out through the small gap. 

“Absolutely not!” Johnny and Mark exclaimed at the same time. “You’re ours,” Mark added loud enough that Donghyuck heard. The only response they got was laughter from Sicheng, Ten and Renjun, and Mark smiled again, relief flooding through him. 

Donghyuck re-emerged from the dressing room with Sicheng by his side, and he went straight to Mark, hugging him tightly and planting a kiss on his mouth. “I love you.”

“I love you more, Hyuckie.” Mark smiled, taking Johnny’s bouquet so Donghyuck could hug Johnny. 

“Are we ok now?” Johnny asked, linking his arm through Donghyuck’s as they made their way through town to Donghyuck’s apartment. “Do you forgive us?”

“Hmm, only if you come and watch us perform at the semi-finals,” Donghyuck said, smiling. 

“That’s a deal!”

Donghyuck grinned so wide he thought his cheeks would burst as he leaned into Mark’s side. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I simultaneously love this and hate this so much omg this is probably the worst thing I've ever written! It's also unedited, unbetaed and written in about 4 hours total so...yeah, but i just couldn't resist writing JohnMarkHyuck esp after that JCC
> 
> Also I haven't written a ship fic in absolutely AGES so yeah I hope it was at least ok huhu
> 
> Please leave a comment/kudos if you liked it I guess! And even if you didn't, let me know what I can do to improve in the future! :))
> 
> My twt is @bmtiddies for those of you who may want to come and see me cry over all my WIPs lol 
> 
> Ok idk how to write author's notes so byeeee


End file.
